


Xochiquetzal

by supertrashcompactor



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diego's got it all figured out, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romance, because of course there's only one, eventual bed sharing, impromptu roommates, no terminators, no time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrashcompactor/pseuds/supertrashcompactor
Summary: Grace's first night in Mexico City doesn't go as planned. Stuck, with nowhere to stay, Dani takes pity and allows Grace to spend what was suppose to be just the night.
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 123
Kudos: 499





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't stop thinking about these two and putting them in all the fluffiest situations possible. I think they deserve it and I brings joy that hopefully I can pass on. On that note I hope everyone enjoys :)

Grace checked her phone again. She was definitely at the right address, but her reservation said there would be a lock box for the key. She sighed in frustration. 

The light beside the door didn't offer much illumination, so she turned on her flashlight to look around, cursing her delayed flight that didn't land until well after dark. 

She moved her suitcase away from the wall and checked behind it. Coming up empty handed, Grace turned her attention to the doormat. As she crouched down, the door to the apartment swung open. 

"Te matare!" Came a shout from above. Grace dropped the corner of the mat she was holding and fell backwards. 

She looked up to see a small woman yielding a baseball bat. Immobilized by shock and a healthy amount of fear, Grace could only stare as the woman continued shouting. The rapid Spanish too fast for Grace's limited abilities. 

"Gringa! Can you understand me now? Do I have to hit you? What are you doing outside my door?" 

Grace shook herself out of her stupor. "Uh, I'm sorry. Lo siento. Sorry," she repeated raising her hands and slowly getting to her feet. "This is the address of my Air BnB," she explained, holding up her phone as proof. 

The woman lowered the bat, looked Grace up and down, and then at the phone. "You got scammed," was all she said. 

Grace sagged. "God damn it." 

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain." 

Grace stood up a little straighter at the command. "Sorry. Just having a real bad day."

The woman sighed, her big, dark eyes narrowing as she scrutinized Grace further. "Are you going to kill me?" 

Grace's own eyes grew at the question, and she shook her head vehemently. "No, no. Of course not. This is just a mix up. I'll go find a hotel or something and-" 

The woman cut her off. "No. It's okay. It's the middle of the night, just come in." 

Grace shook her head, sighing as she reached for her luggage. "No that's crazy. I'll g-" 

But the woman was adamant. "No, you're coming inside. It's not safe, and you had enough problems today. You look like a giraffe that got kicked by a puppy." 

Grace raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the woman herded her and her suitcase into the apartment. 

"You know what I mean. Okay, so my English isn't perfect. It's better than your Spanish," she said, locking the door. 

Grace stood awkwardly to the side surveying the small space. The entrance way was nearly in the kitchen to her left, beyond that was a couch facing a blank wall save for the small tv that hung there. To her right was a door Grace assumed led to the bathroom and against the far wall between two fairly large windows was a bed. Grace noted the tangled sheets. 

"I'm really sorry for waking you up like this." 

"Just be grateful tomorrow is Saturday, or I really would have used this bat." 

Grace smiled. "Thank you for not beating me, and for letting me stay the night." 

The woman returned the smile. "I'm Daniella. Dani," she offered. 

"Grace." 

Dani looked her up and down again, this time noting the disheveled mop of blonde hair, crumpled t-shirt, and the haze that clouded blue eyes.

"Okay," she said decisively, pulling Grace's suitcase towards the couch. "You are going to shower, and I will cook you something." 

"No, no, no," Grace repeated. "I'll just flop. I'm not going to inconvenience you any more than I have, and I promise I'll be out of your hair tomorrow." 

Dani ignored her, waving a hand in the air and stepping passed Grace into the bathroom. She emerged seconds later with a blanket and set of sheets. "I put a towel on the sink for you."

Grace ran a hand through her messy, greasy hair. "Thank you, but please no cooking." 

Again, Dani brushed her off with a wave of her hand. "Go," was all she said as she pointed to the bathroom. 

Grace emerged ten minutes later, clutching the towel as low as possible against her chest so it would reach far enough to keep her decent. 

Dani was stirring a small pot on the stove, humming something Grace didn't recognize. Now with her mind cleared by a hot shower, she looked at Dani in her tank top and shorts, hair still a little tangled, and Grace couldn't help but think- No she stopped herself before she got that far. Nothing bigger had brought her here today. 

As Grace made her way carefully to her suitcase, Dani took notice of her and giggled. "Those towels reach past my knees," she commented, turning back to her cooking. 

Grace smiled. "That smells delicious," she said, pulling out the baggy sweatpants and threadbare t-shirt that were her pajamas.  
"I don't know how I'll be able to repay you for all this," she added, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Dani bit her lip while she stirred, looking over at the closed door. She let out a long breathe, and did not think of long, long legs and strong arms. Instead, she whispered a Hail Mary and focused on her task. 

By the time Grace reemerged, Dani was setting a place at the small table that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. "Sit, sit," she insisted. 

Grace smiled and acquiesced, and a warm bowl of soup, topped with avocado was placed before her. "Dani, this is amazing," she beamed, not even having tasted it. 

"It's just leftovers," she deflected the compliment. "And there's chicken in it, and it's a bit spicy, is that okay?" 

Grace nodded already on her second spoonful. "It's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten," she continued to gush, going in for more. 

Dani smiled, her heart fluttering at the compliment, as she set down two glasses. Grace looked at their bright pink contents and raised an eyebrow. Dani answered the silent question. "It's sweet. You'll like it." 

Grace smiled and took the offered drink. "I'm sure I will." 

Dani tried to cover her blush by taking a sip, and asking a question. "Why did you come to Mexico?" 

Grace finished her soup with a contented sigh, and leaned back in her chair. "I came for work, kind of. Work and school," she attempted to clarify. "I just finished up my PhD, and I was lucky enough to get asked to come work and help with the dig at Templo Mayor." 

"You studied the Aztecs?" Dani asked, curious. 

Grace nodded. "When I was little, we'd go visit my aunt who lived down here at the time, and she'd take me to museums and ruins, and I just got really interested and never stopped." 

Dani chuckled. "And yet your Spanish is so terrible." 

Grace held up her hands in surrender, laughing. "I know my accent is terrible, and I get all mixed up when I try to come up with words, but my comprehension is pretty good when I'm not being threatened with a baseball bat." 

Dani continued laughing, as she picked up their dishes and put them in the sink. "Sorry about that." 

Grace's laughter was cut off my a yawn. "Oh wow, sorry, that snuck up on me." 

"Bedtime. Come on, let's fix up the sofa for you," Dani ordered and Grace had no choice but to obey. 

Couch made and teeth brushed, they crawled into their respective beds. Dani rolled over to get comfortable, and bit her pillow to in a futile attempt to suppress her emotions.

From her bed, she could see Grace's feet dangling over the arm of the sofa, and Dani couldn't quite sort out how that made her feel, but her chest felt warm, and her body felt light, like her blankets were all that were keeping her from floating away. She rolled over, trying to quiet her mind, until her only thought before sleep was of bright, blue eyes. 

Grace heard sheets rustle and risked peeking over the top of the couch. By the light of the windows, she could make out Dani curled up under the blankets. 

With a soft sigh, she dropped her head down on her pillow. Dani's pillow, taken from the bed, and every time Grace moved its perfume filled the air. Something floral and sweet she couldn't quite pinpoint. Something Dani. Grace should have had a million thoughts and worries as she closed her eyes, but instead she buried her face in the pillow, and dreamt of Dani.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful reception to this story! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter :)

Grace woke up to the sound of hushed voices from the kitchen. Dani was arguing with someone, and Grace felt bad for eavesdropping, but she also didn't want to interrupt them. It also wasn't really eavesdropping when you could only understand every fourth or fifth word. 

She did hear a man's voice say a lot of gringas. He sounded more concerned than angry. Then Dani was talking too fast. Grace could barely sort it out. Was that the subjunctive? 

Grace wondered who the man was. Boyfriend? She really hoped it wasn't a boyfriend, even though she knew she shouldn't be thinking about that. She'd go find somewhere else to stay today, and then she'd work and dig, and forget about Dani. She hoped. 

The door opened and closed again, and Grace heard Dani sigh, then the various sounds of cupboard doors and things being moved around the kitchen. Soon she heard sizzling, and a delicious smell wafted her way, and Grace's stomach decided it was time to get up. 

She did slowly, trying to stretch out the kink in her back that had grown from being crammed on the couch all night. It took some effort to sit up, but she managed without groaning, and stretching her arms over her, she heard something crunch and it felt a bit better. 

Dani turned from stove, catching Grace standing out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry if we woke you up," she said. "My brother stopped by, and he wasn't exactly pleased I'd let some strange, white lady stay the night." 

Brother, Grace noted. Just a brother. Not that it mattered. It didn't matter. She was going to go today, and then just dig, and dig until she made a hole where her emotions couldn't find her. 

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix where it was matted to the side of her head. How did Dani look so beautiful in the morning? Her eyes were a little red, Grace could see the slight sleep line from a pillow that still marked her face, and her hair was messier than during the night, but it was still perfect. She still looked perfect. 

Grace was so lost she didn't even realize she was staring. 

"Grace?" Dani asked, slightly concerned. "Are you alright? Did you not sleep? The couch probably is not very comfortable."

Finally she snapped out of it, rubbing the back or her neck and looking away, embarrassed. "Sorry," she said, trying to get it together. "Kinda just zoned out. The couch was super comfy," she lied. 

Dani furrowed her brow, and looked Grace over, unconvinced, before turning back to the pan on the stove. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," Grace insisted. "It was great. I think I'm just still a little worn out from yesterday." 

"Sit," Dani said, still facing the stove. "Breakfast is almost ready." 

Grace did as she was told. "Amazing," she said, pulling out her chair. "It smells even better than last night." 

Dani kept her back to the table, moving to the coffee maker, and trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks, and calm the flutter she kept feel when Grace complimented her cooking. "Thank you," she managed. "It's nice to have someone to cook for again." 

Grace couldn't help but smile. "I didn't get this tall by not appreciating a good meal," she joked. "And yours are amazing." 

Dani couldn't hide her blush as she turned around and set down two steaming cups of coffee, followed by the cream and sugar, but deflected by changing the subject. 

"Are you going to find somewhere to stay today?" She asked. 

Grace groaned and stirred her coffee. What was the best way to tell a woman you just met that you really would like to move in with them, eat the delicious meals they cook, and cherish them forever. 

"I have to call Air Bnb, and sort all that out. I should have known that listing was too good to be true." 

Dani bit her lip as she took two plates from the cupboard. "You-" she hesitated, gathering her courage. "You could stay here."

Grace looked up from her coffee, blue eyes catching Dani's as breakfast was served. "Really?" Grace asked.

"I mean, until you get things sorted out," Dani added, in an effort to sound nonchalant. "But yes, you stay here and then you don't have to rush and end up in some place you don't really like." 

Grace grinned, her eyes shining. She'd get a few more days with Dani. Maybe in that time they could at least become friends. "That's amazing Dani, but are you really sure?"

Dani returned the smile. "Yes. Of course. It will make things less stressful for you." 

Grace reached across the table and took Dani's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm really glad I met you."

Dani looked away, suddenly shy, and tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand. "I'm glad I met you too." 

Grace gave Dani's hand one last squeeze before pulling away. If she could have she would have left her hand in Dani's all day. She would also reach across the small table to tuck back the loose curl Dani missed, but she couldn't. So instead, she settled for the one thing she could do. Make Dani smile. 

"I'm also very excited I get to eat your cooking for a little while longer," she said, looking down at her plate of scrambled eggs and tortillas covered in some kind of sauce she didn't recognize, but knew was going to be delicious. "This looks and smells amazing." 

Dani looked up and smiled bright. "You're very sweet, Grace." 

Mission accomplished. 

After breakfast, Grace spends hours on the phone, getting past from one person to another, to some manager and back again. None of them were much help, and the only other rentals they could find were too far away. She finally just asked for her deposit back and hung up. 

She threw her phone on the couch, and let out a long sigh, pressing her palms into her eyes. She didn't register the door opening, and didn't realize she wasn't alone in the apartment until a small, furry frenzy landed in her lap. 

"Taco!" Dani admonished, coming around the side of the couch. She said something in Spanish Grace didn't catch, but the little dog followed whatever instruction was given and hopped off Grace's lap onto the empty cushion beside her. 

"Sorry," Dani said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "This is Taco and he loves meeting people." 

Grace smiled despite her stressful morning. 

The Dani effect. 

"Well I love meeting Taco," she said, reaching out and scratching behind his ear. The little dog pushed his head into her hand, his wagging tail thumping against the couch. 

"Taco is my dog, but since I moved out, sometimes he goes and spends some time with my dad and brother, cause they l miss him," Dani explained. 

Grace grinned as Taco settled down and laid his head on her lap. "Who wouldn't miss this guy?" 

Dani reached down and gave Taco's back a little scratch. "He's a good boy. How were your calls?" 

Grace groaned, but couldn't feel quite as bad as before with Dani back and Taco in her lap. 

"Not great. There's nowhere else available around here, and this neighbourhood is perfect. It's nice and it's right between the university and Templo Mayor," she stopped and sighed. "But, at least, I'll get my deposit back." 

Dani squeezed down on the couch next to Taco and reached out to pat Grace's shoulder. "Well you know you're welcome here, until this all gets sorted out. Also I brought tamales. There's a really great place to get them just on the corner." 

Grace looked up from Taco and smiled at Dani. "You know you're supposed to be trying to get me out of here, not make me want to stay forever." 

Dani grinned and shrugged in response, and got up from the sofa. Taco jumped down and scurried to the kitchen after her. "They're not for you Taquito," she said to the little dog.

Grace got up and followed to help. She was reaching up to get plates from the cupboard, when Dani turned around, not realizing Grace was behind her. 

They collided, and Grace immediately apologized, but she didn't step back. Dani had managed to put a hand up, and it was now trapped between them, her fingertips digging into the firm muscles of Grace's stomach.

Grace had also moved instinctively. She'd reached down to steady them, and her hands were now resting firmly on Dani's narrow waist. 

The air around them seemed to thicken, and as Dani looked up, the depth of her brown eyes risked pulling Grace down.

Taco's piercing bark finally pulled them apart. 

"Sorry," Grace said again, pulling her hands back like she'd been burned. "Was just uh- just gonna get some plates," she stammered. 

Dani took a step back, looking anywhere but at Grace. "Thank you," she said, her mouth was dry, and she struggled to get the words out. Her palm felt hot where it had pressed against Grace. She moved to the fridge to get herself a much needed cold drink, and settle down. 

To calm herself, Grace took a deep breath as she turned away to set the table. "Did you know," she started, before sitting down and waiting for Dani. She kept talking to stop thinking. And feeling. 

"That tamales pre-date the Aztecs. The Toltec and Olmec civilizations ate them. There's even a classic Maya hieroglyph for them, but evidence shows that they were being eaten well before that. At the Aztec feast of Atamalcualiztli they ate unflavoured tamales."

Dani finally sat down, Grace's blabbering was a wonderful distraction." Who? Atamoculiz-"

"Atamalcualiztli," Grace amended.

Dani chuckled as she dished out the food. "You can say that, but you can't say hola?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was away over the holidays, but now I'm back and rested and inspired by all your comments and kudos. Thank you all so much!

Grace insisted on cleaning up after lunch.

"It's the least I can do. Go sit down and relax," she said, shooing Dani from the kitchen. 

Dani sat back down at the table, happy to have someone around to help. Happy to have Grace around. 

"I usually go to the market on Saturday," Dani said. "If you want to get out, you can come with me." 

Grace turned, slinging the dish towel over her shoulder and leaning back against the counter. "Yeah, that sounds fun. You don't mind the company?"

Dani shook her head, partly as an answer, partly to stop herself from staring. "No, of course I don't mind," she answered. 

Grace turned back around with a smile on her face. "Awesome. Let me just finish up." 

The market was only a few streets over, but it was sweltering in the afternoon sun. Grace tried to peel the fabric of her now damp tank top away from her body put it did little to cool her down.

Dani seemed less affected. With her long hair pulled back, her t-shirt that exposed a hint of skin just above the waist of a pair of shorts that left inches and inches of tan, smooth thigh exposed to Grace's wandering eyes.

Thankfully the bustle and colour of the market allowed her to focus on something else. She went from vendor to vendor, trying to follow along as Dani talked and haggled. 

Whatever the price was, Grace insisted on paying. Dani resisted at first, but Grace wouldn't have it. She paid and she carried the bags. 

"What should I make for dinner?" Dani asked, holding up a small bouquet of flowers for Grace to smell. 

She breathed in the sweet fragrance and smiled, handing the woman behind the stand what was owed with a smile and soft gracias. 

"I can cook," Grace offered, as they moved down the narrow lane. 

Dani looked up. "Can you?" She asked, with a skeptical squint. 

Grace shook her head, with a laugh. "No, but I thought I'd offer."

Chuckling, Dani stopped at a fruit stand. "You can do the dishes." 

"Deal," Grace laughed along. A table a little ways down the row caught her eye. "I'm gonna go look at something," she said. "I'll be right back?" 

"Okay," Dani said, watching Grace as she walked away. 

Dani yelped and jumped as someone tickled her from behind.

"Diego was telling the truth!" 

Dani turned sharply to be greeted with a light shove. "Ana! Can you stop abusing me?" 

"I just can't believe it." 

Dani looked at her friend, baffled. "Believe what?" 

"I ran into Diego earlier and he said you'd let some white girl move in with you, and here you are. With her," Ana said, gesturing towards Grace. "I'm assuming. Unless you have more than one on the go."

Dani rolled her eyes. "I don't have anything on the go, and Diego needs to keep his mouth shut." 

Ana scoffed. "Sure, you're just wearing those shorts because they're comfortable." 

It was Dani's turn to do the shoving. "They are comfortable!"

Ana smiled knowingly. "Uh huh, and you stare at everyone as they walk away," she said, looking beyond Dani to where Grace was buying something and smiling as an older lady handed her a small bag. 

"I wasn't staring," Dani refuted.

Ana bit her lip, still looking over at Grace. "I would be." 

Dani pushed her again. "Stop it." 

"Those arms," Ana went on. "And so tall." 

"Stop," Dani demanded. 

Ana's eyebrows shot up. "I knew it. You like her. She is cute." 

Dani shook her head. "No. It's not like that. She showed up at my door. She needed help."

Ana continued to look unconvinced. "That's how you ended up with Taco." 

Dani rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll admit it she's cute, and she's very nice, and I'm enjoying having her around. But nothing has happened."

Ana shrugged. "Maybe it could. I was watching, and that girl's got it bad." 

Dani wanted to believe, but dismissed it. "I don't think so."

"Well I do," Ana reiterated, checking her buzzing phone. "I have to go. I love you. The shorts are working," she rushed out, giving Dani a quick hug, and running off. 

Dani met up with Grace who had wandered and was attempting to converse with a lady about her mole paste. 

Dani bit her lip and smiled as she watched unnoticed. Grace was listening intently, trying her best to understand. She was just nodding at this point, as the woman talked excitedly. 

Grace let herself be fed a sample, and Dani gave up her position with a giggle. 

Grace looked over beaming. "Dani, you gotta try this. It's so amazing." 

Dani smiled, squeezing in next to Grace in the crowded market. "I can make it for dinner." 

Grace looked down at her, blue eyes shining. "Really?"

Dani couldn't look away. "Of course." 

"Taco," Grace groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow. "I had a lot to eat and I would like to sleep now. Do you understand English?" 

The little dog only whimpered, and paced beside the couch. 

"Do you understand Classical Nahualt?" 

Again Taco just whimpered. 

"I don't know what you need," she whispered, scrubbing a hand over her face. "Do you have to go out?" She was still half asleep and struggling to think. "Umm… _Necesitas… salir afuera_?"

Taco stopped pacing and cocked his head. 

"Was that not right?" 

The whimpering resumed, and Grace sighed. "I don't know how to help you, buddy. But we gotta keep it down or we're going to wake up your mom." 

Taco put his front paws up on the couch and pushed his wet nose against her cheek. 

"If you wanna come up here with me, you can. I'll make space."

Grace scooted as far back as she could on the small couch, and patted the tiny bit of space she'd made. Taco hopped up, tail wagging. Unfortunately, his idea of comfortable meant Grace had a faceful of fur. 

She adjusted her pillow and herself as best she could, and sighed. "I'm pathetic, right Taco?" She whispered.

She felt a little pathetic. Staying at Dani's, following her around, hoping there was some grand romantic scheme that had brought them together. What was she thinking?

"I'm not thinking," she mumbled, trying to blow a dog hair off her nose. "Not with my brain anyways. It's getting a little creepy, Taco. Your mom's just a really nice lady, and she makes good food, and I shouldn't stare at her legs like that."

Taco burrowed into the couch, his nose under the pillow. 

"But what do you think, buddy? Do you believe in fate?" 

"Grace?" Dani's gravelly voice, from across the room. "Are you awake?" 

Grace bit her lip, and prayed Dani hadn't heard her. "Yeah, sorry," she finally answered. "Taco wanted up on the couch." She heard some blankets rustling, and Dani grumbling in Spanish. 

A few seconds later, Dani was standing above her, hair tangled and eyes drowsy. 

"Taco," she said through a yawn. " _Abajo_."

The little dog just stuck his head further under Grace's pillow. 

Dani groaned. "I'm sorry, Grace. The couch is usually Taco's bed."

Grace reached over awkwardly and scratched what bit of Taco's ear she could reach. "I don't mind sharing." 

"No, that's ridiculous. Taco, _ven aqui_ ," she tried again.

Instead of doing as he was told, Taco whined and pushed the rest of his head under the pillow. 

Dani simultaneously sighed and yawned. "Come on then," she said, rubbing an eye. 

"Go, Taco," Grace tried. 

Dani yawned again. "Not him. You." It was out of her mouth before her groggy mind could catch up. 

Grace's whole body flushed. Thankfully it was dark. "M-me?" She stammered. 

There was no going back now, not that it mattered. She'd tried all day, but Grace was clearly not interested. Ana was wrong, and Dani was an adult she could keep on her side of the bed. "You were already too big for the couch."

Grace started to sit up, and Taco happily stretched out in the newly available space. She was about to protest further, but Dani cut her off. 

"Just come on, there's room for both of us."

Grace gulped, but quickly composed herself. She could be mature and respectful. It was the very least Dani deserved. "Okay," was all she said.

Neither woman noticed the quick glances, the timidity, the subtle apprehension with which they both crawled under the sheets. 

Grace laid on her back, clasped hands resting on her stomach. She stretched her legs, now that she could, but made sure she didn't venture anywhere near the middle of the bed. 

It was warm under the covers. She felt like she was wrapped in Dani. She felt overwhelmed and shook her head. "Get it together." 

"Grace?" Came the whisper from beside her. 

Grace turned her head, she'd never been more aware of someone's presence that she couldn't see. 

"Did you say something?" Dani continued. 

Grace stopped breathing for a few seconds before speaking. But even with a moment to gather herself all she managed was a soft "sweet dreams". 

Dani, on her side of the bed, let out an inaudible sigh. She didn't know what else she was expecting. Was she going crazy? She could have sworn she'd seen Grace staring at her all day. "Sweet dreams," she whispered and closed her eyes. 

An hour later Grace was still awake. She could hear Dani's steady breathing and turned on her side. With the light from the street coming through the windows, she could make out Dani's face. 

Grace's eyes followed every ethereal feature. From long eyelashes, over smooth cheeks and down a button nose to soft lips. Grace stuffed her hands under her pillow to stop herself from reaching out. She just wanted to pull Dani close. Maybe someday. 

" _Cenquizca tlazotlaloni_ ," she whispered, and finally closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's been a bit crazy around here the last little while. Snow storms and work and all that. I'm also sorry (this is sounding more and more Canadian) that I haven't responded to everyone's wonderful, encouraging comments. I'm going to go back and do that. They really do mean the world to me. Hope this was worth the wait!

Dani was warm when she woke up. It was always hot in her apartment in the summer, but this was a different heat. It was comfortable. She felt insulated. She felt sheltered. 

Grace's arm was draped over her hip. Occasionally, it would twitch, an almost imperceptible tug, and Dani imagined giving in and rolling over. She'd burrow into Grace's strong embrace, her face pressed against a long neck, and Grace would wake up slowly, stretching, and place gentle kisses on the top of Dani's head. 

Instead, with a sigh and reluctance, Dani slowly untangled herself and got up. Taco lifted his head, looking over at her from his absconded place on the sofa. 

She made herself decent, and Taco was already waiting by the door Iwhen she came out of the bathroom. 

They went through their morning routine, and were back before Grace was up. 

"This is your fault," she whispered, gesturing to the bed. "I can't handle much more of this." 

She padded over to the kitchen to start breakfast. Quietly getting things from the fridge and cupboards. "I can't," she repeated, more to herself. "I don't know what to do." 

"About what?" 

Dani froze, clutching the edge of the counter. "Umm," she stalled, fumbling with the coffee maker as she tried to compose herself. "What to do about breakfast," she lied, finally turning around and regretting it. 

Grace was behind her. There was space, even in the small kitchen, but to Dani it felt too close. Grace in her thin t-shirt and baggy boxers needed to be far away. But Dani could never say that, would never admit it was for the best. Instead she would keep Grace close while she could, and endure. 

"I'll make breakfast today," she offered along with a bright smile. "About time I start pulling my weight." 

Dani put on a smile and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "I thought you can't cook." 

"I can cook, sometimes it's just not edible." 

Dani laughed and started to relax. "Maybe you should stick to dishes." 

Grace held up her hands in defeat, and sat down at the table. "Alright. That's fair. I'm not going to say no to your cooking."

Dani blushed as she turned back to the coffee maker. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"I do. I'm excited, but a little nervous."

"I'm sure you're an excellent digger," Dani reassured, earning a laugh. 

"I am a good digger. All my professors said so." 

Dani turned to start getting out plates and cutlery, but Grace was beside her in a flash. Her hand came to rest on Dani's wrist as she reached forward, attempting to take the forks. Dani would have dropped them if not for Grace's quick reaction.

"Setting the table is also my job," Grace said with a smile, not noticing Dani's slip. "Do you have work tomorrow?" 

Dani nodded, the thought of her upcoming week making her smile, distracting her from the feeling of Grace's hand. "Actually I do, and it's my last week," she managed, turning back around.

"Oh yeah?" 

Dani nodded. "I have one more week, then a week off, and then I start school." 

"That's awesome, Dani. What are you studying?"

"Mechatronic engineering," she answered, handing Grace the cream and sugar for the table. 

Grace looked up. "Cool, but also what's that?" 

Dani laughed. "It's kind of a combination of mechanical and electrical engineering," she explained. "Eventually I want to get into robotics, maybe automation. I'm not sure. I guess I'll see what I'm more interested in." 

Grace got plates from the cupboard. "That's awesome, Dani. I'm excited for you." 

Dani set down their coffees and turned bak to the stove. "I think I'm more nervous than excited," she admitted. "I had to put off going when my dad got hurt, and then I just felt like it was never the right time. Now I'm going to be so much older than everyone else." She stopped and sighed. 

Grace set the plates down, and put a reassuring hand on Dani's shoulder. "You've got nothing to worry about. I mean," she went on. "I've only known you for two days, but I know that you're going to do great." 

Dani looked up. Grace's words and warm smile were comforting. " _Gracias_ ," she said, and had to turn away before she stepped further into Grace's embrace. 

According to Grace, breakfast was as delicious as always. Dani basked in the praise. 

"You're very sweet." 

Grace smiled the smile that pulled Dani in. "I'm just telling the truth," she stated, getting up to clear the table. "We should go out for dinner tonight, though. Take a break from cooking. Celebrate your last week. My treat, of course." 

Dani turned in her chair towards Grace. "That sounds wonderful. Then you can come with me to my brother's show." 

Grace pause as she collected their plates. "Your brother has a show?" 

Dani sipped at the last of her coffee. "He wants to be a popstar. Every Sunday he sings at a little club a few streets over," she explained. "Then there's a DJ and we dance way too late." 

"Oh, I don't dance. Nobody wants to see that." 

Dani laughed, despite wanting to insist the opposite. "It can't be that bad." 

Grace shook her head. "It is. Trust me. Too much arm and leg. I'm all over the place." 

Dani got up and swatted Grace playfully. "I don't believe it." 

Grace laughed. "Giraffes can't dance." 

They ran into Dani's friends at dinner. One of them, Ana, she remembered seeing briefly at the market. She had been Dani's friend since grade school. The other woman, Elisa, was Dani's friend from work. 

And while, Grace was disappointed their evening was interrupted, she was enjoying the company and the opportunity to learn more about Dani. 

It made her feel somewhat like a voyeur. Like she was looking in on something she wasn't suppose to be a part of. Seeing Dani with her friends. How at ease she was. How beautiful she looked in the dress she'd chosen. How people seemed drawn to her.

Ana was telling a story, she was talking slowly for Grace's benefit, but Grace was still struggling to follow. 

Instead of paying attention, she was watching as Dani laughed at what Ana was saying. 

Grace imagined catching Dani's eyes from across the table. She'd mouth 'I love you, and Dani would blush and smile, and respond with a quiet ' _te amo_ '. 

She snapped out of it when the waitress came to clear the table. 

"We should get going," Dani said. "Or we're going to be late for Diego." 

Grace nodded and got the waitress' attention. "Umm… _¿Me traes la cuenta?_ Is that right?" 

The waitress smiled and nodded, and gave Grace a look that made Dani scowl. 

She couldn't blame her. Grace looked amazing. Blue eyes brighter after a couple of drinks. Her broad shoulders accentuated by her tight button up shirt. Ana raised an eyebrow and Dani shot her a look as well. 

Ana and Elisa pulled out their wallets but Grace shook her head. "No. No," she said, pulling a wad of bills from her pocket. "I told Dani it was my treat tonight." 

Ana raised her other eyebrow and Dani gave her a little kick under the table. 

"You don't have to pay for me," Elisa asserted. 

"Me neither," Ana echoed. "That's crazy." 

Grace shook her head. "Please, let me," she insisted. "It was nice to meet you both. Let me pay." 

Ana leaned over towards Dani and whispered. "Marry this girl, or I will." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I'm so sorry this took so long. I started and then I hated it and I had to start all over again. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

Diego was already on stage by the time they arrived at the club. 

They'd been held up at the restaurant, when their waitress stopped Grace to give her her phone number. 

Dani pretended it didn't bother her, as Grace slipped the note into the pocket of her jeans, but Ana kept an arm around her shoulders during their walk to the club. 

"It's okay," Ana whispered. "We'll have drinks." 

"It's your last week," Elisa added, leaning in. "You can just be drunk." 

Dani smiled, allowing herself to be pulled into an awkward, waddling, group hug. 

Grace looked over, not understanding the scene or what was being said, but smiling because Dani was smiling.

They squeezed into a table at the back, and Ana waved so Diego would know they had arrived. He tilted his chin up and smiled in acknowledgement, as he continued to croon from up on stage. 

Grace couldn't help tapping her foot to the music, and she enthusiastically joined in with the applause, though she was nowhere near as vocal as the rest of her group. Ana and Elisa cheered and whistled after every song. Catcalling, and getting the mostly female audience riled up. 

Dani laughed, and shook her head, as Diego started unbuttoning his shirt and the screaming reached a crescendo. 

"Is it like this every week?" Grace leaned in so Dani could hear her. 

Dani froze momentarily at Grace's sudden proximity, but recovered with a quick sip of her drink. "Um, yes. Diego has quite a following." 

"He's really good," Grace said. "Does he write his songs?" 

Dani nodded. "Some of them. My parents put us into music lessons when we were kids, but Diego stuck with it. It wasn't really my thing." 

"What's your thing?" Grace asked. 

She was still leaning in so close. The noise, the crowd, did nothing but press Grace closer. Dani could feel her all around. She mingled the thick feeling in her mouth with another sip of her drink and swallowed, before meeting Grace's impossibly blue eyes. "I, umm," she stammered. "I took dance lessons for a while."

Grave smiled. "Maybe you can help me." 

Thankfully, Dani was spared having to answer, when Diego's final song of the night came to an end, and the applause and screaming were too loud to be heard over.

Ana and Elisa were on their feet and pulling Dani to hers as the DJ started, and the dance floor filled. 

"Come on, Grace!" Elisa shouted. 

Dani looked back at the table as Grace shook her head. 

"No, no," Grace insisted. "I don't dance." 

"Are you sure?" Dani asked.

Grace nodded. "I'm positive. You ladies go dance. I'll get us another round and hold down the fort." 

Ana waited for no other direction. "You're an angel!" she shouted, blowing a kiss and pulling Elisa and Dani along. 

Dani gave Grace one last look, and little wave before she too disappeared in the crowd. 

An hour later, Grace sat nursing her drink. She felt like she had been transported, by every thump of the music, every flash of light. 

She took a sip, and allowed herself to be swept away. The flashing lights illuminated only one person on the crowded dance floor. The music seemed to fade, but she could feel the beat with every movement of Dani's hips. 

She took another sip, but even the burn of it couldn't cleanse her mind, nor calm her heart. She'd been reduced to this in one weekend. She was nothing but want and need. 

She was mid sigh, when someone sat beside her. 

"You must be Grace." 

She looked up to see Diego's smiling face. 

"Diego," she said, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." 

He shook it firmly. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Are you having a good time?" He asked.

Grace nodded. "I am, and you were really good. It was awesome actually."

Diego smiled as he took a drink of his beer. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but you don't dance?" 

"I don't," she answered. 

Diego shook his head. "That's too bad. I think Dani would like to dance with you," he said, shrugging his shoulders and taking another swig. 

Grace looked at him confused. "She would? Why?" 

Diego looked at her and furrowed his brow in disbelief. "Because I know my sister," was all he had the chance to say, before Dani interrupted. 

She sat down, attempting to catch her breath. Her face flushed and dewy from exertion. She smiled at both of them and reached for her glass.

"It's too hot out there," she finally managed, fanning herself.

Grace gulped down her own drink and attempted not to stare. 

"¿Te vas?" Diego asked.

"Soon," Dani responded. "If that's okay with you," she directed at Grace. 

"Ummm, oh yeah, of course," Grace made a poor attempt at pretending she had been listening rather than watching a bead of sweat roll down Dani's neck. 

"I'll get my things and walk you home," Diego said, but Dani waved him off. 

"It's okay, Grace will be with me." 

Diego raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

"It will be okay," Dani insisted. "She's very strong and tall."

"I'll make sure we get home safe," Grace interjected. She stood up straight, her deep voice had an edge Dani hadn't heard before, but found herself hoping she'd hear again. 

Diego put up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, but text me when you get there."

Dani nodded and stood up, Grace following. "I will," she said, bending down to give him a hug. 

"I like her," he whispered in her ear.

Dani tried to hide her smile by giving Diego's cheek a kiss. "Me too." 

Grace waved goodbye over the crowd to Ana and Elisa who blew kisses in return. She laughed and blushed before following Dani to the door, and out to the sidewalk.

Dani tousled her hair, letting the cool air reach the back of her neck. "Did you have fun?" She asked. 

Grace saved herself from tripping off the curb, and managed to answer. "Yeah, yeah… I did. It's too bad we have to get up early." 

"It's too bad you can't dance," Dani said, bumping her shoulder gently against Grace's arm. 

Grace sidestepped a group of people. Falling in behind Dani slightly, she reached out, her fingertips brushing against Dani's so they wouldn't be separated in the crowd. 

Dani's fingers twitched and she grabbed Grace's long, slender hand, as they pushed through a throng of party goers. 

She briefly imagined all her weekends like this one had been. Lounging around, walking Taco, going to the market, having dinner with her friends, and heading home hand in hand. 

They crossed to the quieter side, fingers slipping. Dani didn't know what to do with them, so she adjusted her purse and tucked some hair behind her ear. 

Grace stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Thanks again for tonight," she offered, after they walked a block in silence. 

Dani looked up. "I should be thanking you," she countered. "For dinner and drinks. It was very nice of you." 

Grace smiled. "It was my pleasure. Really. I mean, I think I owe you more than one night out." 

Dani felt bold suddenly, with the courage from one too many drinks and the sparks from Grace's touch still lingering on her fingertips. 

"Well you'll just have to take me out again." 

"I guess I will," Grace answered. "But for now how about an ice cream," she continued excitedly, as they neared a little shop. She pulled her wallet from her pocket. 

"My treat," she added, and as she opened it to grab a few bills, a piece of paper slipped out and fluttered on to the sidewalk. 

"What's that?" She asked as Dani bent to pick it up. 

Dani fumbled with it as she saw the name and phone number scrawled across the back of their dinner receipt, but recovered as she stood up. She handed it back, hoping Grace couldn't see the cracks in expression. 

"Oh god, that," Grace said, her cheeks pink with the flush of embarrassment. She took it and crumpled it up, tossing it in a nearby garbage can. 

Dani looked up as they paused in front of the shop. "You're not going to call her?" 

Grace shook her head. "No," she said, turning to open the door for them. 

"No?" Dani queried, trying to sound disinterested and reading the menu board. 

Grace shrugged and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I mean, I just moved to a new country, new job, and I don't even really have a place to live. I don't think it's the time for me to be getting involved with someone." 

Dani turned away on the pretense of looking at a newspaper someone had left on a nearby table. "That-that makes sense," she managed. 

Grace looked over. Dani's hair was flowing down her back, curled more now after an hour of dancing in the hot club. Soft skin, exposed by the low line of her dress, peeked out from behind the silken curtain. 

She wanted to reach out. Touch Dani's shoulder, pull her close when she turned around. Take her out like this every evening. Sneak bites of Dani's ice cream, because she always picked the best flavour, and steal kisses with frozen lips. 

Instead, she sighed. "Unless the perfect girl came along."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... It's been the longest month of all time. With everything going on in the world right now I hope this new chapter finds everybody healthy and as well as can be expected.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I don't think it's ever taken me so long to write. Just constantly being inundated with news and information, changing habits and routines, and all the other chaos it was a time.
> 
> Thanks again for all the wonderful and appreciated comments and kudos.

"How's this?" Grace asked, for the third time, emerging from the bathroom in yet another button up shirt.

Dani rolled her eyes as she placed breakfast on the table. "I told you. They all look nice, but I liked the blue one. Why are you dressing nice anyways? Aren't you just going to get dirty?" 

Grace shook her head, as she crossed the apartment to her suitcase and grabbed her blue shirt off the pile. "No," she answered before heading back into the bathroom. She emerged a minute later in blue and explained. 

"There's an orientation for all the new people today, and lunch, and some other not dirty stuff. I'm actually a little nervous," she went on joining Dani at the table. "I'm not the best at these sorts of social things." 

Dani smiled and reached over the table to rest a reassuring hand on Grace's forearm. "You'll be great," she offered.

Grace returned the smile. "Thanks Dani." 

They ate their breakfast, the companionable silence only broken by Grace's compliments. Soon Dani announced they'd better be heading down to the bus stop. 

Grace pulled the fare out of her pocket as they waited by the curb. 

"We will have to get you a pass," Dani mentioned, flashing her own. "You could use it for the bus or the subways. Actually, if you got on the subway at the corner it would be faster for you." 

Grace looked up the street and then back at Dani. "Or I could take the bus with you?" 

Dani looked down and attempted to hide her smile. "Yes," she said, looking back up. "Or you could take the bus with me." 

Grace nodded. "Well then, I'm glad I've got plenty of time." 

Dani was able to hide her blush as the bus arrived and she turned around. 

It was near full already, and as they shuffled further back with the crowd, Dani was all too aware of Grace's proximity. She gripped the pole in front of her as much for stability as stress relief. 

Grace placed her bag between her feet and easily reached the bar overhead. Dani bite her lip and read the advertisement in front of her as a distraction. 

It was no help as the bus pulled away and Dani swayed, pushing up against Grace. She would have managed if Grace hadn't also placed a solid hand on her waist. 

"I got ya," Grace assured, with a smile. 

"Gracias," Dani barely managed, as she spoke around the lump in her throat. 

Grace didn't pull her hand away, it merely slipped to her hip as the ride steadied. 

Dani read and reread the poster. She counted the stops and held herself whenever the bus rocked. 

Did Grace know her hand was still there? Like the mornings they now shared. Grace still asleep, her long arm slung over Dani's waist. Was Grace sleeping now? Was she aware of her hand? Was she aware of the effect it had?

She managed to find voice enough to inform Grace that her stop was next, and like that it was over. The connection was broken as Grace stooped to retrieve her bag. 

"Wish me luck," she said, taking a step towards the door. 

Dani recovered herself in time to answer. "You don't need it." 

Grace smiled. "Thanks, Dani. Have a good day." 

Dani returned the smile. "You too. I'll see you tonight." 

Grace nodded and with one last dazzling smile hopped off the bus. Dani watched through the window, as she fell in with the traffic of the sidewalk and out of sight. 

Dani sighed and hung her head, as the bus rolled away. If she'd been looking, she would have seen Grace wave as it went by. 

Dani hadn't even made it to the gate when Elisa grabbed hold of her. 

"You left early last night."

Dani shook her head at the implication. "It's not like that," she insisted, as they made their way through the crowded locker room. 

"It should be," Elisa countered, tossing her bag in her locker, as Dani did the same. 

"Well it's not," she reiterated, closing her locker a little harder than necessary. 

Elisa put up her hands in mock surrender. "Fine." 

Dani sighed and apologized. "Sorry. I just keep waiting for her to make a move, and sometimes I'm so sure she's about to, and then nothing."

"Are you sure she's a-?" 

Dani cut her off with a frantic nod.

"And she knows you're a…" Elisa trailed off. 

In an instant, Dani recalled all of her and Grace's interactions over the weekend. 

"I don't think it's come up," she finally said, following Elisa absently out towards their work station.

Elisa gave Dani a playful shove. "You idiot. It should be the first thing that comes up when the universe drops a hot girl on your doorstep." 

Dani stopped walking and covered her face with her hands. "I'm so stupid." 

Diego picked that moment to join them. "I take it we're talking about Dani's current romantic issues?" 

"We just figured out that Grace doesn't know," Elisa offered. 

"Doesn't know what?" 

Elisa gave him a look that said it all. 

"Got it," he confirmed. "You might want to drop that hint," he suggested, earning himself a punch in the arm. 

"I know," Dani said. "I know."

Diego laughed. "And Grace would never make a move unless she knew."

Elisa nodded in agreement. "She's too chivalrous. It's adorable."

"It's infuriating," Dani corrected. 

"Then start dropping hints," Elisa insisted. "Put it out there." 

Diego smirked. "All five feet of it."

The remainder of Dani's day went by in a fog. A giddy, expectant haze. Maybe Grace just didn't know. She'd spent the weekend waiting for something that Grace didn't realize was a possibility. And Elisa was right, Grace was far too polite to make assumptions, let alone make a move. 

She'd been a perfect idiot. On the bus ride home, she tried to think of what she was going to say. Should she be forward, or just drop a hint. She wasn't sure. She let both scenarios play out. Both of them ended with Grace pulling her in tight and kissing her passionately. 

She realized she must look like a fool, smiling at seemingly nothing, but she couldn't help it. Instead she gave in, and leaning her head against the window, let her mind wander. 

She nearly missed her stop, and apologized profusely as she hurriedly squeezed past the woman sitting next to her and out the back door. 

She made her way to her apartment in a similar fog of thoughts and fantasies. She came back to herself when she saw Grace sitting outside the door. 

Her shirt was untucked and her sleeves rolled to her elbows. Somehow her hair even seemed messier than before. She was reading something, a binder thrown open over her crossed legs, her forehead crinkled with concentration. 

"Oh Grace," Dani started, hurrying across to the door. "I'm sorry. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Grace simply smiled and stood up, brushing a bit of dirt off her pants. "It's okay. I wasn't waiting too long." 

Dani pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "I should have given you the extra key this morning," she said, as they stepped inside. "I'll find it for you for tomorrow." 

Grace set her things down and kicked off her shoes. "Well lucky for you I won't be needing it for long." 

Dani spun around sharply from the kitchen drawer she'd been rummaging through. "What? Why?" she asked, struggling to sound neutral. 

Grace knelt down to pat Taco who had woken up and wandered over. "A few of the women working at the site have a big apartment together and they need a new roommate. Said I could move in later this week."

"Oh," was all Dani could manage. She turned back to the drawer and pulled out the spare key she'd been searching for. "That's great," she finally added. 

When she finally turned back around, Dani couldn't bring herself to look at Grace. She felt a weight on her chest, and tears threatened. Grace was leaving. That was all she could feel. It was a tangle of emotions that couldn't be separated. Grace was leaving and her heart ached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to chat, or send a prompt, or interact in anyway just to make isolation a little less isolating, please don't hesitate to send me a message on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> supertrashcompactor.tumblr.com


End file.
